To Hell and Back
by Kitefire
Summary: What would you get if you throw in one memory lost girl and put her in hell along with a certain purple demon and a certain Jakkai,you'll get one heck of an adventure. Going along with the comic plot. (may have some M rated stuff in it for language, blood, and maybe some other stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Kitefire: Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I did a story or update the story I'm doing with Fishy, something came up and I'm afraid I'll have to put the story on hold for the time being until we sort things out, but it won't stop me from trying my hand in a story solo and do on the amazing web comic Slightly Damned created by Sarah "Chu" Wilson. *smiles happily* I'll try my best to update while juggling work, school, and other things. I'll do my very best and comments and tips on what I need to work on and such are welcome, but if you going to flame this story, you might as well leave by the time you finish reading this sentence.**

Disclaimer: Slightly Damned, It's characters, plots, doesn't belong to me, I do however own the OC's that will appear in the story or anything side stories I decided to fit in it.

I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to review and comment on it

Chapter one: The Awakening

"Where am I…., what happen to me?" A young girl asked herself as she felt herself falling down at a slow pace. She had a blank expression on her young face as she looked around her surroundings. It was all white; nothing or no one was around for miles." Why am I here?" She thought to herself as she kept on falling. It felt as if she had no strength within her body, all she could do is look around and fall to who knows where. The young girl closed her eyes, feeling tired for some unknown reason.

The girl looked to be around 15 and had with pink eyes. She had soft, smooth pink shoulder length hair with white ends rather than the usual human being. She was wearing a pink and white tarbard which came up to her waist with short sleeves while she was wearing a short skirt with short white leggings under them which wouldn't be notice by other unless they look under her skirt. She also wore Black thigh high socks with white short boots with heels on them.

She felt herself slowing down until she came to a full stop. She kept her eyes closed, trying to remember how she got like this in the first place. But the more she tries to remember, the harder it is to try and grip any knowledge of what happen before, or for that fact anything about herself. She sighed sadly to herself as she kept on floating in the boundless white void she was trapped in.

"Wake…"Said a deep dark voice. The voice caused the girl to stir a bit from the voice and open her eyes a bit.

"Wake up….!" The same voice said again, only this time it was a bit louder. The girl eyes open a bit more, things were a bit blurry from her point of view and need time for her eyes to adjust.

"Wake up child!" The voice said once more, but even louder this time, making the girl open her eyes wide and stood up slowly. She looked around for the source of the voice and gasp when she saw a large dark foreboding figure before her. He was a large and foreboding figure that was wearing a black cloak with a hood on it. His head was made of what seems like black and red flames with two horns on his head and had only one eye with skeleton like hands. "Good morning little one." He said in a calm tone.

The girl's eyes filled with fear when she saw him and quickly stood up. "W-Who are you, where am I, w-what's going on here?!"She asked as she took another looked around the vast area wonder if there was anyone or anything else here, but saw nothing.

"Calm down now, I'm not here to hurt." The dark figure said trying to calm the girl down. "To answer your first question I go my many names, but I mainly go by Death for I am the Grim Reaper, It's my job to guide souls to their proper place after they've died depending on their actions in their life and for where you are this is the Afterlife, this is where souls usually come." He said as the girl nodded showing that she was paying attention and looked up shocked

"Wait…does that mean I'm dead….?" The young girl asked as her eyes filled with fear and tears. 'Oh come on, I just woke up and I don't remember anything about myself and now I'm dead?!"She whined as she began to cry anime tears.

"C-Calm down now, you're not dead in the first place, while I was busy tending to a soul that just came here and I felt your presence and here we are." Death explained.

"Well it's good to hear that I'm alive, but that doesn't really help with who I am and stuff." The girl said with a hint of sadness on the last part.

"This rarely happens to those who come here for judgment, but it's even rarer for a living been to be here in the first place." Death said with a look that showed that he was deep in thought before looking at the girl once more "Are you certain that you can't remember anything about yourself, anything at all?" He asked.

The girl put her hands on the side of her and closed her eye as she began trying to remember something. So far the attempt showed to be fruitless as she open her eyes and looked at the larger male and sighed sadly. "No sorry, I can't remember anything for the life of me I just wished that…." She began to say and looked up wide eyed. "I-I think I know something, at least I think…" She said looking away with a hand on her chest.

"Well what is it, no need to be shy." The foreboding being said in a kind tone, trying to make the girl more comfortable.

"M-My name is Sabrina….."The girl said blushing a bit and smiled happily knowing that she remembered something about herself.

"Well Sabrina it's nice to meet you." The reaper said with his eye closed which made it looked like that he was smiling. "I'm afraid I don't have a solution for you memory lost situation nor do I have any clue where you came from, but I think I have a place that you can stay at until a solution comes up and you won't be going alone, you'll be going with another a soul I just recently judged." He said.

"Yay, I remembered something about myself and I possibly get to make a new friend." Sabrina said happily.

"Then come with me then, we have to time to waste." Death said as he held out a hand to Sabrina, who took it and the two vanish in a blink of an eye

TBC

Kitefire: Well there are my first chapter folks; I'd like to give my thanks to Fishyputnam and Simply Seth with helping me with the chapter and such. I hope you enjoy reading the story and review it, any tips and comments are more than welcome ^_^

Until next time everyone! : 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitefire: Hello again everyone, I'm glad to see that a few people decided to read my chapter. I'll try and work hard on trying to make my chapters longer and come up with some ideas as well and like I said before comments and tips are acceptable, Sabrina you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Sabrina: *Smiles happily* Nope, Kitefire does not own Slightly Damned, its plot or its characters, He does however own OC's such as myself and others he may put in the story and any extra stuff he might add, how was that?**

**Kitefire: Prefect, now on to the show! XD**

Chapter two: A rough first day.

Sabrina and Death appeared in what looked to be a boundless wasteland with many rocks around them of different shapes and sizes. The area around them was void of any type of life; there wasn't even a single blade of grass in this place. The air around the wasteland felt humid and stale and smelled of brimstone.

Sabrina looked around a bit and sighed. "_Doesn't seem to be much here, sadly_." she thought to herself.

"Come now, there's someone else waiting for us, and from there I will take you to our destination." Death said as he began to go on ahead.

Sabrina snapped out of her thoughts and began to run to catch up with the cloaked figure. "So where's our destination?" Sabrina asked curiously as she walked beside the reaper.

"All will be explained once we've reached the soul I mentioned before so I won't have to explain myself twice." The foreboding figure told the young girl.

"Alright then…" Sabrina replied as she kept on following Death through the wasteland, until they reached a large rock sticking out of the ground. On the rock was what looked to be a furry person who seemed to be frowning angrily at Death and walked over to him, not noticing Sabrina.

"About time you got back; I've been waiting for Gaia knows how long. One minute you're taking me to who knows where, the next you tell me to wait here without even a warning. You better have good excuse for… who's that?" the furry creature asked, noticing Sabrina for the first time.

The creature was about half her height and her fur was a light goldenrod. She had gold cat-like eyes with fur patterns on her cheeks that were shaped like jagged triangles. She was wearing a blue sleeveless vest with a long sleeved white undershirt, along with light blue shorts and cloth padding wrapped around her feet. She also had brown hair that was bound into a ponytail using a blue hair band.

"This is Sabrina; she's the reason why I had to leave so quickly earlier, and she'll be joining you to your destination. Sabrina this is Rhea Snaketail. She is the soul I was talking about earlier." Death explained.

"H-Hello." Sabrina said to Rhea with a polite bow.

"Hey." Rhea said with a short wave of her hand. Her anger from earlier was gone.

"Alright you two, let's get back to the matter at hand, we mustn't be late." the reaper said as he began going ahead of the two females.

The two looked at each other for a brief moment before following after him through the barren landscape. Sabrina wanted to use this time to try and get to know Rhea a bit, so she decided to ask her a few questions.

"So… w-what are… um…" Sabrina tried to ask, a bit flustered.

"Huh, what was that? Speak up; you don't have to beat around the bush you know." Rhea said, looking at her.

"I was just wondering; what are you? I've been curious about that since I first saw you." Sabrina said, looking up with a thoughtful look, and then looked at smaller female. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to!" she said quickly, blushing a little.

"It's fine, I'm a Jakkai. Haven't you seen one or at least heard of us before?" the furry female asked.

Sabrina shook her head and sighed a bit. "Sadly no, I don't remember much about who or what I am, all I remember is my name." the pink female replied with a sad look.

"Oh crap, sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." the Jakkai said, looking down and frowning a bit.

"It's ok, you didn't know." Sabrina said with a small smile as she walked by the other female.

"So I guess you wouldn't remember how you died then, huh?" Rhea asked curiously.

"Actually I'm not dead." Sabrina said simply with a cheerful smile.

The Jakkai looked at the girl as if she had lost her mind. "Are you in denial or something? Geez, I thought I found another sane person in this hellhole…" she grumbled with her arms crossed.

"I'm not crazy or anything, it's true; Mr. Death told me so." Sabrina protested and frowned.

"Whatever makes you happy, Pinky." Rhea said, causing Sabrina to groan from the nickname.

"S-So how did you die?" Sabrina asked trying to change the subject.

The question caught the Jakkai off guard and she looked a bit uncertain about answering it.

"Well… you see…"she began to say with a look that showed that she was uncomfortable.

"We have arrived." Death said, interrupting Rhea and forcing the females to look up at him and what was before them. They noticed that the cloaked figure was slightly shorter than before, but was taller than the two. And before them was a large green river that looked like it could go on forever. It glowed green and gave off a haunting feeling, filled with skulls that can be seen from the surface. On top of the river was a boat that looked more like a large canoe with a skull that looked demonic and a lit candle on the top of it.

"So where are we now?" Rhea asked with her arms crossed.

"This is the River of Lost Souls; some call it The Styx, either-" the dark being was saying until the pink female interrupted him.

"Why is it green…?" she asked and shivered a bit from how eerie and scary looking the river was.

"And are those skulls?" the Jakkai added looking at the river with a look of unease.

"Were you two expecting fish?" the reaper asked the two.

The two females looked at one another for a brief moment before looking back at Death without saying anything.

"_I was kinda hoping that the river wouldn't be so scary looking_." Sabrina thought, frowning a bit.

"Now what was I saying…? Ah, yes, whatever you call it - Hell's on the other side and that is where we are going," the foreboding being said, causing Rhea to quickly look up.

"But I thought you said that I didn't belong in Hell and I'm pretty sure Pinky doesn't belong there either. That's not fair." the shortest of the three protested causing Sabrina to nod a bit in agreement, despite being called her nickname again.

"I am always fair. I will explain it along the way." Death said to the Jakkai.

"And how do you keep changing sizes like that?" Rhea asked, referring to when she was in the Afterlife and the reaper was much larger and foreboding looking.

"It's one of my job's few perks; now both of you get in the boat." Death said to the two.

"You call this a boat, more like a canoe." Rhea said as she went over to the boat with Sabrina and was about to get on.

"Wait!" the reaper said, stopping the girls from getting on the boat. "I almost forgot: you both need to pay a fare of one coin of any value, from any place," he told them while on the vessel.

"But I don't have any money with me!" the Jakkai replied.

"I doubt I would have anything of value on me either." Sabrina sighed and looked down at herself.

"Well…. You both could always try swimming it." Death suggested to the girls.

"Uh…" Both girls replied as they looked at one another with uneasy looks.

"Or…try checking you right ear." the reaper said to Rhea before turning to Sabrina.

"And for you, you could give that bag on you back a try." he said turning to the pink female.

"Ok," the Jakkai said as she began to search her right ear.

"Bag…?" Sabrina said, confused as she looked down as herself once more and noticed a white strap across her chest. She quickly pulled it off and saw that she had been wearing a pink medium size knapsack with a white strap. It felt light in content, which would explain why she didn't notice it up till now.

She quickly opened the bag and searched through the contents of it, not really taking the time to see what was inside, and felt something small and cool, but smooth to the touch. She pulled it out of her knapsack and saw that it was a gold coin. Rhea pulled a gold coin out of her ear.

"Huh, what are the odds of finding a coin in this thing?" Sabrina asked as she gave Death the coin and put the knapsack back on before getting on the boat.

"About the same as me finding one in my ear, but how…?" the Jakkai asked before getting on the boat as well.

"Is it not Jakkai tradition to give deceased love ones fare for their trip to the afterlife?" the reaper asked as he began rowing the boat with a long stick through the river. "We should hurry; we're almost late for our meeting." he said as he kept on rowing through the river.

"Heh, I'm already late…" Rhea said with a small smirk while she had her hand resting on her cheek.

"You almost deserve Hell for that pun," Death said, causing Sabrina to chuckle a bit.

"So if we're heading towards Hell, but we're not going to Hell, just where are we going to end up?" the shortest of the three asked.

"Our current destination is The Ring of the Slightly Damned." the god of death replied without turning around and kept on rowing.

"Ring of the Slightly Damned…?" Rhea said with a look showing that she didn't think much of the place.

"_Doesn't sound like the person who came up with the name didn't put much thought into it_." Sabrina thought as she looked around a bit.

"It is technically part of Hell, but few, if any souls are placed within it. Thus, not even the demons choose to acknowledge it. There are exceptions of course…" Death explained to the two girls.

Soon the trio was coming up to the shore of their destination, and the boat stopped once it hit land.

"We have arrived." the reaper said as he got out of the boat.

"Wonderful." the Jakkai said, sticking out her tongue a bit and got out as well along with Sabrina.

The area looked no different from the barren wasteland where they were just at before they got on the ferryboat.

"There's nobody here." Sabrina said, looking around a little more.

"I am aware." Death simply said, causing the Jakkai to sigh.

"So who's this guy we're supposed to meet anyway?" Rhea asked

"You'll both find out soon enough." Death replied. "I believe that's him now, off in the distance, late as usual…" he said, causing Sabrina and Rhea to look up to see someone running toward them.

The person the three were supposed to be meeting wasn't a person, first of all, but a demon. He was around the same height as Sabrina, maybe a bit taller. He had white hair with two yellow curvy horns coming out of his head. He had red eyes, small fangs, and large ears that looked similar to those of a Jakkai, but smaller in size. His right ear seemed to have a bite mark where some of it looked like it was torn off, while his left ear had two small gold loops in it. He also had a thin tail with a triangular pointed tuft. He had claws instead of fingers and toes; he had four toes with a fifth claw coming out of his heel for each foot. His fur was purple with white markings on his face. He was wearing a black trench coat with a pair of red pants with a star necklace around his neck. At the moment he was panting and leaning over running earlier.

"S-Sorry I'm late," he said, panting still, but not as hard as before.

"I've expected as much," the reaper said to the demon. "Today I have a surprise for you Buwaro: for the rest of their stay here in Hell, you'll be in charge of Rhea and Sabrina," he explained

"I will?" Buwaro said, confused.

"H-Hello." Sabrina said smiling shyly with a small wave.

"Is this guy a demon? He looks kinda frail and weak. Not scary at all! Ha!" the Jakkai said, smirking a bit, causing the pink female to frown a bit.

"Buwaro is a fire demon…" Death said.

"And he has purple fur too." Rhea talked over the dark being and began laughing hysterically at the fire demon.

"What's wrong with my fur!?" Buwaro asked, highly offended.

"I-I'm sure there's nothing wrong with your fur." Sabrina said, trying to make the fire demon feel less hurt from the Jakkai's words, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Um Death, is it alright if I do it now?" Buwaro asked, looking over at the dark figure.

"It's up to you…" Death replied, which made Sabrina wonder what those two were talking about.

The fire demon had an evil gleam in his eye and laughed evilly to himself as he sneaked behind Rhea, who was still laughing.

"HA!" He said as he stomp his foot onto her tail, hard, causing Rhea to stop laughing and cry out in pain.

"My tail, why did you do that for!?" Rhea demanded as she held her tail in her hands and stroked it to soothe the pain.

"It's my job to do stuff like that as your new demon supervisor," Buwaro simply said with a smile.

The Jakkai's body began to shake as she quickly turned around, showing her fangs and glaring angrily at the fire demon.

The purple demon looked scared, yelped in fear and tried to run away, but the Jakkai pounced onto him and began inflicting physical harm onto him.

"I'm going to kill you!" she cried out as she kept up the physical onslaught on the frail fire demon that tried to defend himself from the enraged Jakkai.

"Come on you two, stop this fighting at once!" Sabrina said as she ran over and tried to pry the two from each other, mainly trying to get Rhea off of Buwaro's head as she was biting it.

"W-Wait, maybe there's a way to solve this without fighting." the fire demon suggested as Sabrina manage to get Rhea off his head.

"There's only one…" the Jakkai said as the pink female placed her back onto the ground.

The two stared each other down as Sabrina looked between the two worried that they would start fighting again. On the contrary, they began shaking their fists in front of one another.

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" Rhea said as she threw out a fist that represented rock, while Buwaro held out two claws that showed he threw out scissors.

"Ha, rock, I win!" the Jakkai said smiling victoriously.

The purple furred demon grunts and frowns in defeat. "Curses!" he groaned.

Sabrina smiled a bit at them before looking up and around the area. "Hey, wait a minute, where'd Death go?" she asked, getting the other two's attention.

"Farewell, you three!" called out Death's voice, which made the three look over in the direction of the voice to see that Death was already back on the boat and in the river.

"Try and get along!" he shouted to them from the boat as he flowed out of view. The three anime-sweat-dropped and looked at one another for a moment.

"_He's pretty fast on his feet. Wait does he have feet_?" Sabrina thought to herself.

"So… do you want me to show you guys around?" Buwaro asked, breaking the silence.

"Sounds good to me!" Rhea said, smiling at the demon.

"Alrighty!" Sabrina said cheerfully with a smile of her own.

The fire demon smiled happily as he led the two females deeper into the depths of the ring. The two found the place was the same as everywhere else; a barren wasteland filled with nothing but rocks.

"Wow. So that's it, huh? A bunch of rocks?" Rhea asked, sounding unimpressed while looking around.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so." Buwaro replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"For a place so big, there's so little here," Sabrina said as leaned against a rock and brushed a bit of dust off her skirt.

"So what do you do for fun here?" Rhea asked curiously while looking up at the fire demon.

"Fun? Hmm…" Buwaro said as he went deep into thought.

"Uh Buwaro... you there?" the Jakkai asked, but she didn't get a response.

"I think he might be a while," Sabrina said with a small chuckle as she got off the rock and walked over to Rhea.

"So what do we do until then?" Rhea asked, looking over at the pink and white female.

"I've been curious about what's in this knapsack I found earlier. Maybe there's more than just a gold coin in it. I wonder what else could be in this thing." Sabrina replied as she took off the pink and white bag from her back once more before putting it on the ground.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Rhea said, smiling as she looked at the knapsack and was about to open it until she was interrupted.

"Oh yeah!" Buwaro exclaimed, causing the two females to jump a bit and look over at him.

"I've invented this game myself!" the fire demon said as he bent over and picked up a medium size rock with both hands. "You toss a rock into the air…" he began to explain before throwing the rock up into the air with a grunt, "…and then you try to catch it!" he finished as he looked up to see where the rock was to catch it.

Sabrina and Rhea looked up in the air as well to see where the rock was. They soon got their answer when the rock came plummeting down and hit Buwaro on the head, causing him to fall onto the ground, making both girls winch in pain.

"You are such a moron," the Jakkai said simply with a frown while looking down at the purple demon.

"Ow, that hurt a lot." the fire demon groaned in pain.

"Buwaro, are you alright?" Sabrina said, worried as she helped him up slowly and carefully.

"Y-Yeah, I think so, thanks." Buwaro said while holding his head a bit.

"Anyway, Death mentioned that you were a fire demon. Does that mean you can use fire magic?" Rhea asked curiously

"Huh?" Buwaro asked still a bit disorientated from the rock falling on his head from earlier.

"You know, magic!" Rhea began to say, beginning to get a bit excited. "I'm talking about the power to freeze your foes, electrocute your enemies, and create unstoppable chaos with merely a hand gesture or a thought!" she concluded while laughing manically and evilly, causing Sabrina and Buwaro to look at her while both anime-sweat-dropped.

"_Ok…that was…random…_" Sabrina thought to herself while looking at the Jakkai still, a bit scared.

The Jakkai must have noticed that the two were looking at her weirdly, because she then regained her composure.

"Uh…er, I mean, you know…" she said, clearing her throat a bit.

"Of course, I can breathe fire, you know," Buwaro replied proudly. "Watch this!" he said. Sabrina and Rhea watched excitedly as the demon inhaled deeply and then: "Splbbtthh!" Nothing came but spit and hot air.

Rhea began laughing at the fire demon once again while Sabrina chuckled a bit and noticed that Buwaro was turned from the two and his back was hunched over. "I-It's okay Buwaro, just give it another go. I'm sure you have it in you." she said, smiling as she put a hand on his shoulder

Buwaro looked at her and nodded before turning around and exhaling once more. But only this time he managed to breathe out a moderately sized tongue of flames from his mouth, but sadly Rhea got caught in the crossfire. The flames caused her fur to be singed and burnt while being covered in soot. She coughed up a bit a smoke.

"Wow that was amazing!" Sabrina said, in awe from the fire breathing, her eyes sparkling and anime like. But saw that the Jakkai had cleaned herself off and growled while glaring angrily at Buwaro and she sweat dropped while backing up a bit so she wouldn't be second victim of her rage.

"Uh, Rhea, are you ok?" The purple demon asked nervously, while looking a bit scared of what she would do to him.

"Well, Buwaro, you think it's funny to blow fire in my face? How about a little demonstration of my magic?" the Jakkai said, still angry from before.

"Um…well, that's not…." Buwaro began to say nervously.

"Yah!" Rhea interrupted the fire demon and punched the ground. From her fist the earth cracked open and spikes of stone came up from the fissure and headed toward the demon.

"Why did you punch the ground?" Buwaro asked, not noticing the earthen spikes heading toward him until one struck him in the face and knocked him flat on his back. He was flat on his back, twitching a bit with swirls in his eyes and blood coming from his nose while letting out a small groan of pain.

"Ha, not so tough when you get hit in the face with a terra spike are ya?" the Jakkai said, smirking.

"Ow, that hurt worse than the rock throwing game." Buwaro groaned from the ground.

"Really mature Rhea." Sabrina sighed with her arms crossed.

"What, he blew fire in my face!" Rhea snapped a bit annoyed.

"So what? It's not like he did it on propose," Sabrina said as she helped Buwaro up once again, her back turned to the Jakkai. "Who knows what kind of damage you did to him," she frowned.

"I'm sure he's fine, I just hope that all demons aren't as half as weak as he is," Rhea said, smirking once again.

"They're not." a female voice said from behind the two girls, startling them and forcing them to turn around to the source of the voice.

"Goodness!" Sabrina said, scared a bit, and placed a hand to her chest while calming herself down.

"Holy crap how did you…!?" Rhea began to shout.

"Hi, Sakido!" Buwaro said, smiling happily after recovering from earlier.

Rhea looked up at the fire demon, scared. "Y-You know her…?"

"'Course, she's my big sister!" the purple demon said, smiling proudly.

"Wonderful…" Rhea and Sabrina said at the same time, looking up at the other demon with scared and nervous expressions on their faces.

The girls fear wasn't all that misplaced. The demon before them was eight feet in height, much taller than her fire demon sibling, but unlike Buwaro she had white fur with black stripes, and black hair with large black-feathered wings on her back. She wore a sleeveless, rust red gown with multiple ear piercings. She gazed at Buwaro, Rhea, and Sabrina with her icy blue eyes that only added to the intimidation she gave off.

"Who are you two?" she asked as she gazed down at the two females.

"Um…well… ahh…." Sabrina was having trouble trying to keep herself calm and explain herself to the demoness under her gaze.

"Her name is Sabrina, and this is Rhea. I'm in charge of them while they stay in Hell." Buwaro said, smiling as he picked up the Jakkai and showed her to his older sister.

"Hmmm…." The striped demoness said as she began looking at Rhea and Sabrina carefully.

Sabrina began to feel nervous under the larger demoness' gaze.

"She doesn't look too dangerous," Sakido said as she poked Rhea, before looking at Sabrina. "I guess I could say the same about you too, despite your appearance." she added.

"_Is there something wrong with the way I look?_" Sabrina thought to herself, and felt a bit offended by the demoness' words.

"They're my new bestest friends!" Buwaro said, smiling happily as he hugged Rhea tightly.

"Can't breathe…." Rhea said at what sounded like bones breaking. "Ribs broken…" she chocked out from the hug before fainting in the fire demon's arms from lack of air.

"Oh no! I broke Rhea!" Buwaro said with a worried look.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, kinda serves her right for the terra spikes from earlier." Sabrina said, saying the last part to herself so no one else could hear her.

"Buwaro, did Death leave anything for me today?" Sakido asked as she lightly touched her sibling's shoulder.

"No, he just dropped of Rhea and Sabrina." Buwaro replied, putting the Jakkai down.

Sakido sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. "How disappointing…"

Rhea recovered and grabbed the front of Buwaro's coat while growling angrily once again.

"Rhea you're all better!" the purple demon said, smiling happily.

"Please don't fight again…" Sabrina sighed.

"Oh yes… Buwaro…" the demoness began to say. "You should be wary; Iratu may come visit us soon." she finished, looking back at her younger sibling.

"R-Really? Soon?" The fire demon asked, a bit nervous.

"Iratu? Who could that be?" Sabrina asked herself while looking at the demoness.

"Yes that's why I'm warning you n…"

A loud noise kept Sakido from finishing and forced everyone to look at the source of the noise. Over the horizon there was a pillar of blinding white light erupting from deep within the depths of Hell and reaching toward the sky, showing no end in sight. The group looked at the light with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Whoa!" Rhea said, quite surprised by the pillar of light.

Sabrina gasped in surprise, and felt a little woozy from the sight of the light and placed a hand on her forehead.

"_What is this I'm feeling, it's the first time I've ever seen this pillar of light, yet… why does it seem familiar? Weird…_" she thought to herself and recovered a bit before anyone noticed.

"What is that?" the Jakkai asked.

"I don't know… but it isn't the first time that I've seen it." Buwaro said before looking at his older sister. "Sakido…?" he said, looking to his sister for an answer.

"Don't worry about it." the demoness simply said before quickly taking to the air and flying away.

"Well guess that's over. Your sister's freaky dude," Rhea said with a bored look.

"My sister's not freaky, she's cool!" Buwaro protested while looking over at Rhea.

"Well, your sister is quite interesting…" Sabrina said with a nervous smile, being careful with her words.

"Well, whatever, you sister's a demon anyway," the Jakkai said as she lay on the flat side of a nearby rock. "But come on, 'not too dangerous'. Do I look that unintimidating to you?" she asked, sitting up from the rock.

"Well while we're on the subject, not trying to be self-centered or anything, but is there something wrong with the way I look?" Sabrina asked, looking over at Buwaro.

"Uh, well, umm… let me think now… er…" the fire demon said trying to come up with an answer for the two females and went deep into thought before looking over at them with his answer. "I like rock!" he said, smiling proudly.

"Wha...?" Sabrina and Rhea said at the same time while they anime-sweat-dropped with a look.

"What? I do! I even have a rock collection!" Buwaro told them.

"Right…." the Jakkai said as she sighed and placed her hands on her face and shook her head a bit.

"Th-That's nice." Sabrina said smiling, not sure how to reply.

"Just one more easy question before your brain totally craps out on us, kid." Rhea said as she stood on the rock while leaning her arm on Buwaro's shoulder. "Who's Iratu?" she asked.

"Oh, he's just my big brother." Buwaro simply replied.

"B-B-Brother?" Rhea stuttered, scared once more.

"Yeah, He's got big pointy ears, teeth, claws, and he's really tall." Buwaro said, smiling. "I think he's pretty scary, unlike Sakido," he said, smiling still.

"He does sound pretty scary." Sabrina said, looking a bit scared.

"Don't worry, he's pretty nice though." Buwaro assured, noticing how scared Sabrina was.

"Alright, if you say so." Sabrina said, smiling, feeling much better now.

The fire demon smiled back before looking around, and noticed that Rhea was missing. "…Rhea?" he said as he looked around a bit more. "Hey Rhea, where you go?" he called out.

"I'm under this boulder and I'm gonna stay here until your little hell-spawn family reunion is over!" the Jakkai replied, catching the other two's attention, who saw a furry tail sticking out from under a boulder.

"Aww come on!" Buwaro said as he grunted from pushing the boulder and began to drag Rhea from the spot by her tail. "I want to show you my place," he smiled.

The three soon headed out once more until they reached an open space within the ring.

"Well, here we are!" the fire demon said, smiling.

"Here where!? This place looks the same as everywhere else!" Rhea snapped while pointing to the open space.

"But check out my most awesome rock collection!" the fire demon said, proudly showing off a large pile of rocks while striking a pose.

"All your rocks are the same as the other rocks in this stupid place!" Rhea exclaimed.

"Are not!" Buwaro protested before picking out a rock and cradling it in his arms. "Isn't that right Thadius?" he said, lovingly to the rock as if it was a pet.

"Pet rock?" the Jakkai asked with a bored look.

"Yup! Her name is Thadius, isn't she beautiful?" the fire demon asked, holding the rock out to the girls.

"Sure Buwaro, sure." Rhea replied.

"And this is where I sleep when I get tired…" Buwaro said, directing the female's attention to another boulder.

"Rocks, comfy," Rhea said sarcastically.

"I guess you have to make due with what's on hand." Sabrina said, looking at the rock.

"And last…" Buwaro began to say and grunted as he pushed away the rock, "… but not least," he finished as he showed what was under the rock, "This is where I keep all my best stuff… besides my rocks." he said, smiling and showing off what was under the boulder.

There were a few shiny brown rocks under the boulder, along with some broken old bones and a worn out book with something white sticking out of it.

"Well what do we have here? A torn up book, some shiny rocks, a few bones, and… what's this?" Rhea said as she pulled out the white object from the book, which turned out to be a shiny white feather. "A white feather?" she said, confused.

"It looks really pretty." Sabrina said, looking at the feather as well.

"Don't touch it!" Buwaro said as he quickly snatched the feather away from the Jakkai. "I'm not sure where I got it, but it's special to me…" he told them.

"Okay, whatever." Rhea said as Buwaro put the feather back into the book and pushed the boulder over the stuff.

"Ok, now it's time for you two to share. How did you two die anyway?" the fire demon asked curiously.

"Well, I'm alive according to Death, but all I remember is my name. Other than that I don't remember who I am or what I am." Sabrina replied.

"Oh, sorry, maybe I shouldn't have…" The fire demon began to say.

"It's quite alright. If I remember something, you'll be the first to know." Sabrina said, smiling.

The purple demon smiled cheerfully and nodded before facing Rhea. "What about you, how did you die?" he asked

The Jakkai looked a bit uncomfortable with the subject of her death. "Um…. I'd rather not…"

Then all of a sudden the whole area went pitch black, causing Sabrina to gasp in surprise.

"Whoa! Time flies! It's nighttime already." Buwaro said.

"Buwaro, what just happened?" Sabrina asked, feeling around a bit for the others.

"What do you mean?" the fire demon asked, confused.

"Everything just went dark; there was no sunset." Rhea replied.

"Sun…set?" The demon said, showing that the word was new to him and didn't understand what it meant.

"I hate this place." the Jakkai sighed.

"Maybe this would be a good time for us to get some sleep and continue this tomorrow." Sabrina suggested.

"Alright then." Buwaro said, agreeing with her.

"I guess." Rhea said with a sigh, not sounding happy with the idea.

The three made themselves comfortable on the ground. Buwaro lay against the boulder from before, Rhea was lying on the ground, and Sabrina lay on the ground as well, but was using her knapsack like a pillow.

"Good night Rhea, good night Sabrina." Buwaro said.

"Night guys." Rhea said with a yawn.

"Good night everyone." Sabrina said and turned a bit to the side with her knees to her chest.

"_Will I ever remember who I am? I learned my name, that's something right? Hopefully I'll be able to remember something with a little rest…_" She thought to herself and yawned as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

TBC

Kitefire: Sorry for the long wait folks, but I did say I would try and make my chapters longer. ^_^

Rhea: That and you've been procrastinating. *Smirks*

Kitefire: Oh hush you! *frowns*

Buwaro: What does pro-crash-tin-ating mean?

Sabrina: It's mean that Kite kept putting off the chapter due to carelessness or laziness.

Kitefire: You can't blame me, I've been busy with work and all, and this week was stressful….. -.- I also like to thank Renoku for being my beta reader and for all her help, thank you so much! :D

Sabrina: It least you'll get a small break to think of what to do with the next chapter *smiles*

Kitefire: True. ^^

Rhea: Let's just hope you get off your lazy ass to do it.

Kitefire: *ignores insult* Well I've notice I got some views for the first chapter and that makes me happy and like I said before reviews are welcome and any comments and tips would be great.

Rhea: Yeah, cuz we all know a certain writer needs it, and with how long it took to get it up along with all the errors that were found… *smirking*

Buwaro: Rhea….

Sabrina: Maybe you should stop now…. -.-;

Kitefire: *growls a bit with an anime angry mark on head* Well until next time everyone, now if you excuse me I'll be busy making a Jakkai fur coat.

Rhea: *Looks up* Wait what..?

Kitefire: Until next time! *waves* :D


End file.
